


【杜铁】回旋与坠入2

by Aarashikage



Category: Invisible Iron Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarashikage/pseuds/Aarashikage





	【杜铁】回旋与坠入2

十九个月前

“所以那是真的。你把自己上传成了一个AI.”Doom说着，抬手从Tony影像的脸部划过，“真是令人镜头。”  
Tony梗着脖子，努力不去躲开Doom实质上并不存在的触摸。“谢了。”他耸耸肩，“还有你让开点，那是我的脸，不是别的什么你可以碰的东西。”  
“我的确没能碰到什么。”Doom移开目光，打量整个工作间，最终将目光锁定在了墙边的盔甲上。  
“友情提示，或者是敌意提示：复仇者们已经接到了警报。”Tony抱着胳膊懒洋洋地说，“不考虑提屁股滚出去吗？我不希望有人在我的地方干架。”  
Doom充耳不闻。Tony一时也想不到别的威胁，就只能干站着，看着毁灭博士在他的地盘上走来走去。他开始怀念自己的身体了，至少之前他还可以伸胳膊拦住那个家伙，可现在他直接穿过投影直接走了。真是令人气结。  
“Stark.”Doom相当严肃地开口说道，“我原有一个计划。但此刻，我想也许那个计划并不是最好的选择。我不经常临时改变我的心意，但不得不说我有一个与此前不同的想法。”  
Tony一歪头：“完全听不懂你在说什么。但是你说吧，说完就快点走。”  
“你无法被任何人取代，我之前居然忽视了这一点。”  
“我当然不能被取代。说重点。还有复仇者们已经准备要出动了，你可当心了。”  
Doom的眼神里第一次有了不耐烦的意味。“让他们来。”他回头直视Tony的眼睛——投影出来的眼睛，“Stark，我想让你活着。”  
作为AI的Tony难得的愣住了：“什么？”  
“这是我的愿望，这是我该做的事情。”Doom言之凿凿，神情肃穆，Tony不知道他这是在发什么疯，但忍不住想听他说下去。“你知道我不相信你。你早知道了。”Tony并不想这么说，但好像他就得这么说才对，像是某种角色扮演。这是他的台词，所以他说了出来，“我绝对有不止一打的理由来质疑你的动机，Doom.”  
Doom笑了，“我最大的动机正站在我面前，质疑我动机不纯。”  
Tony不喜欢这句话背后的深层含义。Doom仍看着他，郑重如签署一份停战协议：“让我帮助你，Tony。我以我母亲之名起誓，绝不伤害你。”  
“谁要你发这种誓。”Tony小声但恶狠狠地说，“你还能怎样伤害一个AI呢？把我格式化吗？你是根本伤害不了我才对。”  
“你愿意这样理解也没关系。”  
Tony忍不住继续和Doom拌嘴。他就是没法在他面前服软，私下里他觉得自己这一点也非常有病。同时，他的后台程序无声无息地取消了对复仇者们发出的警报。

在这段混乱的合作关系开始的第三天晚上，他们初步商定了救回Tony的计划。简而言之，Doom可以把AI状态的Tony重新搞回Tony的身体里。在商议的过程中，Tony不止一次地质疑“没这个必要吧，我觉得当个人工智能还蛮舒服的”“我要是回到身体里那个身体也没法动弹，有什么用？”“我走了Riri可怎么办？”之类浪费时间为主，真心质疑为辅的问题。他纠结的时候Doom就在一边尝试黑入神盾局的档案中心，搜寻Tony身体的相关资料。Tony杵着下巴看Doom忙碌在他的工作间里，过了很久终于叹了口气：“就照你说得办吧，前提是我的那个身体还能凑活着用用。”  
于是正儿八经的分工合作才算是正式开始了。Tony负责把自己的数据转化成大脑可以接收保存的形式，Doom则负责修复他重伤的身体。说到底他们俩没一个是的医学专家，但面对的问题十之八九离不开对人体的研究。可偏偏他们又不约而同地把这次合作划入了“秘密计划”的范畴，谁也没提请人帮忙这档子事。Doom是先开始翻书先学的那一个，然后Tony也不得不下载了好几部书来深度学习。  
从计划开始，熬夜是常态。第五天半夜里，Doom行了个小小的魔法。他从空气中变出了一套器具，那些杯子啊咖啡壶啊滤网的压缩机啊自己飞在空中，各司其职忙碌着给Doom煮了一杯咖啡。Tony出神地看着这情景。那只咖啡壶从他鼻子前面飞过去，颇有些炫耀的味道。然后它微微倾斜壶身，精准地把冒着烟的咖啡倒进了低处的马克杯里。马克杯小心地飞到Doom的手边，他刚抬起杯子抿了一口就看到桌子上也冒出了一只半满的咖啡壶，泛着投影出来的蓝幽幽的光。它也飞起来，咕噜咕噜地倒满了同样是投影出来的马克杯。那个装饰着Stark Industry的杯子飞到了Tony手里。  
Tony Stark仰头喝了一大口咖啡，耀武扬威地看着Doom，一脸“你行难道我就不行了吗？”的骄傲神气。这让几步开外Doom坐在工作台前笑出了声。“咖啡怎么样？”他调笑地说。  
“不怎么样。”Tony松开手丢下和他自己一样泛着蓝光的咖啡杯，那个杯子掉到一半就凭空消失了。“不怎么样，什么也没有。我什么都尝不到，什么都摸不到，就是这样了。”Tony说完就关闭了自己的投影，完全沉浸在后台的计算中去了。  
Doom的咖啡仍冒着热气。他一口喝去半杯，然后度过了又一个不眠夜。

________________________________________

十九个月后

“删掉这些冗杂内容，Friday，”Tony丢过去一组数据，“然后我们从头再跑一边整个程序，这次可一定得成。”  
“模拟运行已启动，Tony.”Friday很快回答，“预计将在五小时后完毕。”  
Tony抱怨了两句关于耗时太久的话，接着要Friday打开了新闻。他有一搭没一搭地听着新闻，就着半凉的咖啡咔咔吃起了先前吃剩的手指饼干。  
这是他醒来，或者说活过来的第一个星期，他在拉特维尼亚，毁灭堡里度过。这是令人惊讶的一星期，在短短几天内他得知了他的人生是如何变得面目全非——光斯塔克工业彻底破产这件事就单方面宣告了他的生活再也没法回到过去。Doom说他的盔甲被卖掉的事情也不是玩笑。Tony甚至偏执狂一样查到了几乎所有买家。这并不难，除了极少数匿名的买家以外，其他人大多乐于炫耀这个新摆件。除了Tony没人能使用的战衣被摆在了豪宅的显眼处，和一尊雕塑没什么区别。  
虽然这没什么根据，但Tony还是忍不住小声咒骂了一句“白痴”。  
他留着拉特维尼亚，也因为钢铁侠死后的一年半里，这个世界似乎还是老样子，那样要死不活地运转着。Tony翻了太多过期新闻，最终得出结论：好像没有钢铁侠的世界也不会怎么样。意思是，他们好像并不是那么需要钢铁侠。  
既然如此，Tony也非常乐意做些自己想做的事情。Doom把那个据说是“现实之外”的空间连接到了他的房间作为他的新工作间，出入口就在衣柜里面。“在此之前我还挺喜欢《纳尼亚传奇》的。”Tony这么评价道。当然，现在他也很喜欢《纳尼亚传奇》。  
确认身体无恙后，Tony带着水和食物一头钻进衣柜里，和以前一样一呆就是几天。期间Doom来看过他一次，问起他在干什么。  
“在帮毁灭堡加个防火墙。”  
“毁灭堡有防火墙。”Doom这么回答。  
“噢！”Tony装出惊讶的样子，“原来你是这么称呼它的。我还以为那只是一道小小的篱笆栅栏呢。”  
“够了。让我看看你做到了那里。”Doom说着，自自然然地俯身在他旁边看他正在处理的那组代码。Tony一般不喜欢别人对他的工作指手画脚，可是当Doom提出建议时，他忍不住向他解释。他们甚至争辩了几句，最后是Tony先服软，答应参考Doom的提议。  
到现在，防火墙只剩下最后的微调和检测。Tony听了一会儿新闻，觉得没意思又让Friday打开了几份科学杂志的页面。可就连那个读起来也索然无味。  
“我太无聊了，Friday.”Tony嘟囔着站起来，朝出口的衣柜走去（他勉强允许Doom把工作间这边也弄成了一样的衣柜。据他所说不一样的出入口弄起来很麻烦），“太无聊了太无聊了。如果Doom问起来，你就告诉他我出去外面了。”  
他本想抓起一件外衣就走，但是走廊上吹过的风让Tony嗅到了自己身上的汗味。于是他退回房间，决定先洗个澡。


End file.
